Mushrooms Strike Back!
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] A sequel 2 Mushrooms! I cudnt help myself frm m8kng a sequel! Kira n Lacus com 4 a visit, Lacus cuks d BLU mushrooms turning em 2 babies! But dis tym, der r more babies even Mir n Dearka r! AC,KL,DM,YS,SS,ReyLun,AuelMey,NicFla slyt: MM,GT


**A/N: **Sorry, I couldn't help but make a sequel! It was too tempting! Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **Must we place this every time? Here it goes, I don't own it, poor me…

**WARNING: **_Out of Character-ness of many characters. You must read__** Mushrooms **__so that you won't get confused on the later part of the fic_ _(And also, review Mushrooms while you at it! THANKS!)_

"**Mushrooms Strike Back!"**

"Where are you two going?" Cagalli asked from the living room. She and Athrun were playing some sort of 3D board game which she was losing badly.

"Dearka's taking me shopping!" Mir grinned evilly as she glared at Dearka at the corner of her eye. "Since he **has **to make up for what he did two weeks ago. Turning you all into babies and all!"

"Be back early, though" Shinn said as he got down the stairs with a yawn. "Kira and Lacus are going to visit later and they brought _**gifts**_"

As Shinn said the cursed word, thunder roared in the skies. An agonizing yell of a dying woman was heard and many birds smashed to the window, all dying face flat on the windows. Tire screeches and plates crashing! Soon, they were all huddled in the hall together. Stellar was beside Shinn, shivering in fear. Yzak and Shiho together, Yzak in Shiho's arms. Athrun and Cagalli, both of them hugging each other.

"Please" Mir said as if the deadly omens meant nothing. "Their gifts never did harm to anyone, it's only Dearka's gifts that can kill and torture"

"Hey, yeah! You're right!" Stellar nodded then glared at Shinn "Then why'd you say it in an evil way?"

Shinn shrugged his shoulders "For the fun of it!"

"Anyway, we're leaving. We'll be back during lunch" Mir said then she and Dearka left the house.

"Wait" Shiho said, stopping her friends from going back to what they were doing. "Mir's right, Kira and Lacus' gift's doesn't bring harm to anyone… But… Their actions bring harm to tons!"

Her five friends gasped at the realization and soon, they all started to panic and run around like stupid panicking idiots—which they were! They were whaling as if their life would end that very day—which might happen.

"NO! No more!" Stellar yelled as fountain tears poured out her eyes "I don't want to undergo the torture!!! NO!!!!"

"I don't wanna die yet!" Shinn cried.

Yzak was pounding his fists on the walls "No! We just recovered from Dearka's gifts, not we have Kira and Lacus!!! NO!!!"

"Please let their plane crash! Please let their plane crash! Please let their plane crash! Please let their plane crash! Please let their plane crash!" Athrun and Cagalli prayed as they embraced each other and cried. "Please let their plane crash! Please let their plane crash! Please let their plane crash! Please let their plane crash! Please let their plane crash! Please let their plane crash!"

"Guys, we'll have to remember not to **eat **anything prepared by any of them, got it?" Shiho told her friends "We also must try not to breath the same air as them or share eye contact or physical contact. Who knows what might happen to us!"

"Right!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

An hour before lunch, Lacus and Kira arrived. But the teens living in the house were to scared to meet them that they pretended to sleep in their rooms. Mana was the one that opened the door.

"Oh, why, hello, Kira! Lacus! I thought you two would arrive much later" Mana told them in a smile.

"Our flight departed early" Lacus replied with a gentle smile.

"And it was a good thing! Cause the next plane that flew with our schedule, was caught in a storm and it crashed!" Kira added and made Mana gasped.

"It's a good thing, in deed!" Mana commented. "The others are upstairs, but they are all sleeping"

"That's okay" Lacus said "Hmm, Mana, why don't you take the day off today? We'll take care of things here while you're gone"

"Why, thank you, Lacus!" Mana grinned.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Thirty minutes later, Mana left for her day off. Kira and Lacus just unpacked their things in the guest room and were restless. Lacus decided to make lunch and Kira did a little bit of exploring down in the basement. He found a box that was sealed with duct tape. The box had something written on it, Kira slapped on the lights to se what it said.

_DANGER____US STUFF!!! D____ N____T T____UCH!!! IF Y____U'RE TEMPTED T____ T____UCH, D____N'T T____UCH!!! Y____U'LL DIE IF Y____U D____!!! PAIN ALL ____VER Y____UR B____DY IF Y____U D____!!! DEATH WILL APPEAR! C'M____N, JUST D____N'T ____PEN THE DAMNED B____X!!! IT'LL CAUSE Y____U TERRIBLE TERR____R AND Y____UR FRIENDS AND FAMILY T____!!! D____N'T ____PEN THE B____X!!!! N____!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!_

But did the brunette care? No. He bent down and opened the box. When the box was opened, he grinned.

"Oh, cool! Mushrooms! Lacus will love to place these in her lunch!"

Kira got the box and brought it up to the kitchen. Lacus was about to start the stove, but stopped when Kira entered with a box.

"What's that?"

"It's mushrooms!" Kira grinned and placed the box on the counter "May be you'd need them for your soup"

"Of course, I would!" Lacus chirped then selected the mushrooms in the box. She got a mushroom with blue spots. "These ones looks cute! I'll use these!"

"Okay" Kira nodded in agreement and watched Lacus as she cooked lunch.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

An hour later, it was lunch time. The _sleeping_ teens got out of their rooms because they smelt something delicious coming from the dining room. They went down the stairs and poked their heads in the dining room. Only to find no one in there.

"That smells delicious!" Stellar drooled.

"No! Wait!" Shinn stopped her from entering the room "We've fallen for this stunt before! We won't let it happen again!"

"Right!"

"But…" Yzak sniffed the delicious scent "It's too hard to resist!"

"No! We have to resist!" Shinn said as he pulled his friends back upstairs "We must! We must!"

But no sooner than a minute later, they were in the dining room seating on their seats and placing the food on their plates.

When Cagalli was about to eat the first bite, Athrun stopped her "Wait! It's vegetable! What happened last time was that we ate vegetables! We can't eat this! It's poisonous!"

"But then… There's no mushrooms" Yzak pointed out after scanning the food "At least, with my coordinator eyes, I don't see any"

"And Miriallia did get rid of the mushrooms Dearka brought" Shiho added.

"So, bro, do you think it's safe?" Shinn asked.

"Why're you asking me?"

"Because you're my older brother. So, what do you think?"

"I don't know, it's very suspicious! Shinn, sniff it like a dog and see if there's poison!"

"I'm not a dog!"

"Hey there, guys!" Kira grinned as he and Lacus came in the dining room and sat on the empty chairs. "So, what's for lunch?"

"I believe Mana made it" Lacus giggled, they both planned not to tell their friends.

"We haven't ate yet" Stellar answered in a low voice, her eyes down and she held her breath.

"Well, let's start eating then?" Lacus said and they nodded.

Lacus and Kira didn't hesitate on eating, but the others did. And when they saw that nothing happened to Kira and Lacus after their first bite, they decided it was safe. But as soon as they swallowed their first bites, smoke circled around Kira and Lacus. The six teenagers paled as they realized they had just ate poison.

"NO!!!" They yelled as smoke surrounded them "NOT AGAIN!!!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Miriallia and Dearka came home half an hour later. Dearka, being the gentleman he is, was carrying all of the shopping bags Mir owned. And Mir practically bought the whole mall in those shopping bags, pity Dearka. While they were at the mall, they had passed by a baby clothes store and well, here's how it went…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_Hurry up, Dearka!" Mir called her boyfriend "We have to get back home by lunch and there's still tons of stores to go!"_

"_But, Mir!" Dearka laughed "You've got to see this!"_

"_Oh, where?" Mir rolled her eyes, she was also partly curious of what her boyfriend was laughing about. And normally, it would be pretty hilarious—normally._

_Mir went to where her boyfriend was staring and when she saw it, her eyes widened in horror. "Dearka! That's! It brings back bad memories!"_

"_I've got an idea! Why don't we give it as a present to the others? I mean, for laughs. Not only to Yzak and the guys at home but for Kira, Lacus, Meyrin, Rey and the others. It'd be great! They'd laugh like lunatics!"_

"_It's stupid! And terrorizing!"_

"_I'm paying anyways, I'd really want to see Yzak's reaction! They did get rid of their old ones when they went back to normal."_

"_Oh, suit yourself!"_

"_Alrighty then! 'Cause I'm buying them all one! And even you and me!"_

"_WHAT!!!"_

"_See? That'll be yours and this'll be mine. Besides, it resembles it, right?"_

"_Heaven's above, why am I madly in love a person like him? He is too carefree for his own good! It kills me!"_

"_Aww, that's really sweet, Mir! No wonder I love you too!"_

"_Whatever!"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I thought you were joking" Mir told Dearka as they stepped in the house.

"About what?" Dearka asked as he dumped all the shopping bags on the floor.

"About buying those" Mir hissed "Those are gifts from you. Which means it's bad! Dearka, haven't you learned your lesson?"

"It's not a gift, Mir" Dearka told her "It's a… Peace offering."

"That's the same thing!" Mir exclaimed "Oh, well… I hope it won't cause much destruction! Well, bring my bags upstairs, would you, please?"

"Okie-dokie!" Dearka grinned and brought Mir's bags upstairs to her room.

While he went up to her room, she went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. But in order to get to the kitchen, she must pass through the dining room. And that's when horror struck her.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**"

Dearka was upstairs sniffing on Mir's ehem… Like the pervert he is. But the he heard Mir yell and that got his feet running downstairs. He dashed to the dining room, expecting to see dead bodies or a thief or something like that. Mir would yell for just anything, you know. But when he got in and saw why Mir yelled, he also felt like yelling.

"**NO!!!!!!**"

In front of the couple were their friends, crawling little one-two year olds naked. It was just too horrible, that meant they ate the mushrooms and that means they would have to take care of military trained _angels_ for another day! No, this wasn't going to happen to them. No. Why? One, because there were more than six _angels_ now—there were Lacus, Kira, Luna, Rey, Meyrin, Nicol, Flay and Auel to add. Why were they here? Who knows but it was just plain bad luck.

Now, why were they there? Let's go back a few minutes before Mir and Dearka came back home…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_A black pick-up stopped in front of the house and it was carrying six teenagers. Three girl and three boys. And those teenagers were Luna, Rey, Meyrin, Nicol, Flay and Auel._

"_It's sure nice of Lacus to invite us for lunch!" Luna grinned._

"_Uh-huh!" Meyrin nodded "She's basically a great cook!"_

"_Yes, Lacus is a great cook!" Nicol smiled "Didn't she win a cook-off competition a few months ago?"_

"_Oh, please!" Flay rolled her eyes._

"_Let's just get down and grab the food" Auel said "The sooner we eat, the sooner we leave"_

"_Auel's right. This was never in my schedule anyway" Rey agreed._

"_C'mon, let's get in!"_

_And so, the six clueless teenagers went in the house. They announced that they were there and wondered where on earth their friends were. So, they went in the dining room. When they got there, no one was there. And it was past twelve already. But what they found was a big pot of soup._

"_I wonder where they are" Luna sighed._

"_Who cares where they are!" Auel grinned as he got the pot and a spoon, tasted the soup and grinned some more "This is great! You guys should taste it!"_

"_Auel!" Rey scolded "That's—That's so uncivilized of you!"_

"_Who cares, blondie!" Auel stuck his tongue out "Besides, it's just one bite. C'mon, have some guys! It's great!"_

"_I'm curious to know!" Meyrin giggled and went beside Auel, she got his spoon, dipped it in the pot and tasted the soup. "You're right! It's awesome! Taste some, sis!"_

_Meyrin used the spoon and dipped it in the soup and run towards Luna. Luna was about to protest but then Meyrin thrust the spoon in her mouth when it was open._

"_Hey, it's great!" Luna agreed "Rey, Flay, you've got to taste it!" She told her two other friends since they were the only ones who didn't get to eat. Nicol had already ate after Meyrin did._

"_Yeah!" Nicol nodded "It's really mouth watering! You have to try it!"_

_And so, due to peer pressure, Rey and Flay took a spoonful of the soup._

"_It's good! Really good!" Flay commented as her eyes lit._

"_Yes, it's good" Rey said._

"_Let's have some more!!!" Auel cheered but then before he could do anything, smoke surrounded him. "Wha?!"_

"_AUEL!!!" Nicol gasped, it was his best friend after all._

_Then soon, Meyrin was covered in smoke. "Ahh! What's happening!"_

"_Meyrin!" Luna gasped, but then she was also covered in smoke. And so was Nicol!_

"_Luna!" Flay gasped as smoke also covered her. "Omigosh, Nicol!"_

"_Oh my shit!" Rey gasped and paled then felt something poke his foot from under the table. When he looked down, he had no other time to react because smoke surrounded him._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

And that's why they were there. Let's get back to the main story now…

"DEARKA! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" Mir yelled and mad the _angel's _cry.

"Mir, don't make them cry!" Dearka told her in a hushed voice "You remember that they'd all be bratty!"

"Mommy!" Yzak cried.

"Ice cream!!!" Shinn demanded.

"I want my mommy!!!" Shiho cried.

"I want Fifi!!!" Stellar cried.

"I want my daddy!!!" Cagalli cried.

"Mommy!!!" Athrun cried.

"I want my _**MOMMY**_!!!!" Kira cried, in fact, he was the one with the most tears.

"You'we a big meanie!" Lacus cried.

"I'ww teww my Daddy on you!!!" Flay yelled as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Mommy would never yell at me" Nicol cried. "I hate you!!!"

"I'll tell my Mommy too!" Auel cried as he pointed an accusing finger at Mir as he stood by his crying brother, Kira "You made big brother cry!"

"You're mean! I don't like you!" Luna yelled with tears, at least she was the only girl who could talk properly. "You made sissy cry!!"

"Wuna!!!" Meyrin sobbed as she hugged her sister.

"You're mean" Rey said plainly and glared. He was the only one not crying and he was the only one who had an evil aura around him.

"That's it!" Mir gritted her teeth and saw the pot, marched right up to it. "I can't stand it anymore! Dearka, get me the phone!"

"Uh… Alright" Then Dearka got the wireless phone and gave it to Mir.

Mir dialed someone's number angrily, and after three rings someone answered.

"Hello, Murrue Ramius speaking—"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP!!!! NO!!!! AHHHH!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! DEARKA!!!! LACUS!!! NO!!! KIRA!!! NO, NO! DON'T COME ANY—AHHH!!!! HELP!!!!**" Mir yelled on the receiver as if she was in trouble then hung up.

"What was that for?" Dearka raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend "You only made things worse! These brats are crying swimming pools!"

Mir grabbed a pen and paper from out of no where and wrote down a note. "Dearka, get that bag of _peace offerings _you bought and bring it here."

"Okay" Dearka got back a minute later with the bag and placed it on the table.

Mir stuck the note on the bag and got a spoon, she dipped the spoon in the soup and pressed it to her mouth. "I hope this works!" Then she ate the soup.

"**MIR!!!**" Dearka gasped as smoke surrounded his girlfriend "**YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!! I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF THESE BRATS ALONE!!!**"

"Eat some…" Mir managed to say before she turned into a baby too.

"CANDY!!!!" She cried.

Dearka grabbed another spoon and ate a spoonful of the soup and smoke covered his body. He was sitting on th floor the next minute crying and naked like all the others.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Meanwhile….

"Omigosh!" Murrue gasped "The kids!!!"

Okay, so she was just their Math teacher but then, they were pretty close. And she really cared for them, another thing, her military instincts and training got her worried.

"It has to be serious!" She told herself in panic and grabbed her cell phone and gun. She locked her doors before she left for Mu La Flaga's house which was just a second away from hers.

"Mu! Mu!" Murrue yelled in panic.

"What? What's going on?" Mu replied in concern as he saw Murrue's panicked expression.

"We've got to get to the kids house! Something's wrong! Mir called for help! But then it hung up!" Murrue replied with tears "It's serious, I tell you! We've got to call Natarle and the others too meet us there!"

"Alright!" Mu nodded seriously for once. Okay, so he was just the worthless Health teacher but then he cared for those kids besides, he was a soldier in the military before he became a worthless teacher. "We'll take my motorcycle, it's faster that way"

As Mu and Murrue rode the motorcycle, Murrue sent messages to Natarle Badgiruel and Talia Gladys. Natarle was just the strict discipline mistress but then, she was also military trained and it was a duty to protect. Talia a military nurse who became a school nurse also was worried for those kids.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Gilbert, I have to cancel our date today" Talia told Gilbert Durandal, her boyfriend or fling on the cell phone as she raced out her home and in her car.

"Why so sudden, Talia?"

"There's something wrong happening at the kids house"

"Which kids?"

"You know, Rey's friends. It seems that there was something bad that happened there. Murrue got a call of Miriallia yelling and screaming and something about Kira, Lacus and Dearka and some person trying to get near her!"

"But, Rey's there!!!" Gilbert gasped on the other line and paled "Meet me there!"

"Alright"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When the adults got to the house, they had guns with them. Even Gilbert! Okay, so may be he's just a normal politician, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to defend himself!

"We'll storm in together" Natarle told them as she took the safety off her gun "We don't know how many are there inside, but there has got to be many to take out so many teenagers with three years military training"

Okay, so basically, everyone in the story now are all military trained except for Mana…

"My God, who ever is in there will get a taste of my anger!" Murrue gritted her teeth "Harming innocent children!"

"Uh, Murrue, they really aren't innocent since they know some military secrets" Mu pointed out stupidly.

"In any case" Gilbert said seriously "We'll put an end to it. Crap, this might be all my fault. It must be from my political enemies!"

"We don't know the reason behind this but we'll find out" Talia said "Okay, in three!"

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!!!"

The five adults cam storming in the door pointing their guns at all directions as if they were a band of super heroes. The only thing that they were missing were capes and masks! And may be catch phrases!

"Get out!" Natarle barked "What have you done to the children!"

A minute passed, it seemed so quiet.

"Spread out" Murrue whispered and that's what they were about to do when they heard crying.

"That… That's a baby crying!" Talia gasped.

"Don't tell me there are babies being killed here too!" Mu gritted his teeth "Monsters!"

"It's coming from the dining room!" Gilbert said and they headed to the dining room.

They expected to see blood, dead bodies, murderous killers, decapitated bodies and traces of torture. But what they found was far from that. There were the clothes their students wore on the floor and tons of babies crying and crawling around.

"What the heck is going on here?" Natarle found herself asking as she lowered her gun.

"There's a note!" Gilbert pointed at a paper stuck on a plastic bag. The adults raced to it, careful not to step on the babies.

Talia got it and read it aloud:

_Ms. Murrue,_

_You might think that murder was committed when I called, but there really wasn't any murder. Just a curse happened! Anyway, would you please take care of us—the babies—yes, we changed into babies because of the soup and mushrooms in the kitchen. Don't eat the soup on the table too. It's cursed. It turn anyone who eats it to babies for a day._

_I'm really sorry for all the trouble that I will cause you. But I had no one else to turn to. Inside this bag are baby clothes, I believe you'd know which belongs to which. And it would be better if you give us all a bath before letting us wear the clothes. But don't let the girls and boys bathe together because—you just don't want to know what'll happen if you do that. It's too… unexplainable._

_I also had no one else to ask for help in the weirdest of ways because you're military trained and we're all military trained here. So, I think an officer such as yourself would be able to discipline us babies. Anyway, good luck!_

_P.S. There are a few dozen baby bottles in the kitchen. We experienced this kind of thing a few weeks ago. _

"It's Mir's handwriting" Talia informed.

"You mean we have to babysit!" Murrue gasped.

"No, not us" Mu said "But you."

"But, I can't take care of more than a dozen babies! They are military trained!" Murrue whined.

"Daddy!" Rey grinned as he saw Gilbert and tugged him on the leg.

Gilbert carried Rey in his arms "Well, I can assure you, Murrue, Rey is most behaved"

"I want ice-cream!" Rey whined and pulled on Gilbert's long hair.

"Behaved?" The other four raised their eyebrows at him.

"Okay… Not really behaved" Gilbert smiled nervously.

"I'll murder you if you don't, DADDY!!!"

"Okay, he isn't at all behaved" Gilbert sighed.

"You have to help me!" Murrue told them "Have you no heart?! Talia, being a nurse, you're good at this and might gain more experience! Gilbert, that's practically your son! You know him better than any of us! Mu, I'd marry you if just help me! And Natarle, if you won't help me I'll tell everyone your secret!"

"Let's get these _angels_ upstairs to the bathroom, huh?" Natarle quickly said.

"**MOMMY!!!**" Some yelled.

"**DADDY!!!**" The others yelled.

"You do know the records say that they were spoiled brats, right" Mu informed.

"I admit, I spoiled Rey because he was a menace" Gilbert sighed.

"Okay, we'll do it this way" Murrue said with determination "Natarle and I will bathe the girls, Gilbert, you bathe the boys. Mu, clean the mess here. And Talia, you'll make baby food since I don't think they had eaten yet. Then we'll put them on a nap!"

"Roger!"

"**WHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**" The _angels_ cried.

"This is going to be a long day" They sighed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Murrue went upstairs to prepare the bath, Natarle and Gilbert were in charge of bringing the _angels_ upstairs. Murrue was placing humming as she prepared the bath when Natarle and Gilbert came with two groups of _angels_ being tied up.

"What have you done!" Murrue gasped.

"It was the only way" Gilbert sighed "They wouldn't listen! And tying them one by one won't work, they could untie themselves! Bribery won't even work!"

"They won't even listen to me!" Natarle added.

"Okay, okay" Murrue nodded "Gil, watch the boys while Natarle and I will bathe the girls"

Upon hearing Murrue say bathe, the girls instantly began to cry louder.

"**I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A BATH!!!**" Luna yelled.

"My Mommy says that thewe awe monstews in the bathwoom" Lacus murmured evilly to Stellar and Meyrin.

"I don't wike monstews!" Stellar and Meyrin cried.

"I don't want to! I don't want to!" Cagalli cried.

"I'ww teww you to my DADDY!!!" Flay threatened.

"I'ww kiww you if I have to!!!" Shiho yelled.

"**I HATE YOU!!!**" Mir yelled in protest.

"Quiet now!" Natarle scolded "All of you are being bad!"

That's when the boys laughed at the crying girls.

"They're in trouble!!!" Yzak and Shinn snickered.

"Boo-hoo!" Dearka added.

"Bad babies go to the bad place! And get a spanking!" Auel smirked "You're bad!"

"I don't want to be bad…" Kira cried.

"Mommy would never spank me" Nicol cried.

"Don't bully the girls!" Athrun scolded then comforted Kira and Nicol.

Rey stuck his tongue out at the girls "Bad girls!!! Bad girls!!!"

"Rey, that's enough from you young man!" Gil scolded but did Rey listen? No, Rey just stuck his tongue out at Gil. Gil just sighed.

"Alright, whether they like it or not, they are taking a bath!" Murrue gritted her teeth and carried the girls into the bathroom. She was then followed by Natarle.

Natarle saw Murrue dump the naked _angels_ in the tub and sighed. "Untie ropes from them, they might drown"

And that's Murrue did, if you were a smart person, you would better listen to Natarle when it comes to children and babies. Natarle knelt down beside Murrue and got a bar of chocolate from her pocket.

"You see this?" Natarle asked the _angels_.

The _angels_ nodded. "It's chocowate" They all replied.

"Stop crying and I'll give you all one" Natarle told them "But only after you take a bath and get dressed"

"Okwie"

"It amazes me on how you are so good with children, Natarle" Murrue giggled.

"Shut-up"

Then two women bathed the girls without any difficulty. And that was really a load off! After their bath, they let Murrue dress them. Natarle helped with the boys and it also went well after she offered them chocolate… Well, not that well, but at least! Then Gilbert dressed the boys.

(Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, Stellar, Yzak and Shiho were still dressed in the same attires the did when they were babies during _**Mushrooms**_)

Lacus was dressed in a baby version of her blue dress in Destiny and had a banana clip on her hair, she also had white rubber sandals. Meyrin had a baby version of her civilian outfit in Destiny, she also had the pink-tinted sunglasses and the white cap, with rubber sandals; she had forced Murrue to tie her hair too. Mir was wearing a baby version of her orange dress and wore brown mary janes with knee high socks. Luna was wearing hr civilian outfit from Destiny, although she wore a skirt not pants; she, like her sister, still had her white cap on. Flay was wearing her pink dress with dark pink mary janes and forced Murrue to tie her hair back.

Rey was wearing a baby version of the ZAFT Academy red uniform and black rubber shoes. Nicol wore his civilian clothes from SEED and rubber shoes. Auel wore his civilian clothes from Destiny with rubber shoes. Kira was wearing his civilian clothes from Destiny and boy was it hard for Murrue, Gilbert and Natarle to strap up the straps, they took at least twenty minutes in dressing Kira! Dearka was wearing his civilian clothes from SEED (you know, when he was discharged from the Archangel during Phase 38: Decisive Fire). And no matter how much rubbing and shampoo Gil and Natarle used on Dearka's hair, it just wouldn't go down, it just kept on defying the laws of gravity.

"Okay, here's your chocolate" Natarle said and handed them each a bar of chocolate, which they all greedily grabbed from her. "Now, you stay here and behave while we're downstairs, understand?"

"Okie!" The _angels _replied obediently as Gil, Murrue and Natarle left the room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A few minutes had passed and that's when revolution started…

"We can't let them treat us like aminals!" Auel told his friends.

"But the chocowate ish goo!" Shiho pointed out.

"He's right!" Yzak agreed, taking sides with Auel "We must not let them treat us like aminals!"

"Are you saying we're going to be bad?" Nicol and Kira sobbed "We'll be spanked if we're bad!"

"No, you won't!" Lacus told them with an evil glint in her eyes "I've been bad ziwwions of times and no one spanked me!"

"She's right, brother!" Auel told Kira as he shook him to stop him from crying "No one gets spanked! Even if we're bad! So, stop crying!"

"We'ww get back at 'em!" Mir and Flay cheered.

"YEAH!!!"

"First, let's get out of this room!" Luna pointed at the door.

"I'm the oldest so I get the knobby!" Yzak told them.

"Fine" Athrun agreed calmly.

Then they all worked together to form a human ladder since there were no chairs. With Yzak at the top most and Dearka at the floor carrying Athrun, Nicol, Kira, Shinn, Rey, Auel and Yzak respectively. The girls just watched as the boys were going to set them free. Lucky them.

"I still can't reach the knobby!" Yzak announced as he tried to reach for it. "Stand up, Dearka!!!"

"You're all too heavy!" Dearka replied as he tried to stand up.

"I got it!" Yzak cheered as he turned the knob and opened the door. The boys falling down on the floor on top of one another.

"Wet's pwepawe fow WAW!!!" The girls cheered as the boys cheered, "Let's prepare for WAR!!!"

Then they went separate ways quietly. Athrun, of course, went to his room. Yzak went to his as Shiho went to hers. Shinn and Stellar were together as they went to the kitchen. Cagalli followed Athrun after she got a pain spray from her room. Mir went to the study room while Dearka went to the bathrooms. Lacus went to her room and Kira followed since he just wanted to, plus, Lacus pulled him. Flay followed Kira while Nicol followed suit. Crybabies stick together, you know? Rey went with Yzak since Yzak looked like his commanding officer because of their uniforms. Luna went to follow Shinn and Stellar while her sister followed Athrun. Auel followed Yzak after hearing he had squirt guns.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shinn, Stellar and Luna were gonna go in the kitchen, but the adults were there!

"What do we do?" Stellar asked as they hid behind the door to the kitchen.

"We'll distract them!" Shinn and Luna grinned.

"Okie!" Stellar nodded.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Lacus, what're we doing here?" Kira and Nicol asked in sobs.

"Fow these!!!" Lacus grinned evilly as she got a box of perfume from her bag.

"Briwwiant!" Flay commented and helped Lacus mix the perfumes.

"Are you sure that's a good thing to do?" Nicol gulped.

"We're not doing something bad…. Right?" Kira added.

"Stop being so chowdish!" Lacus scolded "Of couwse, it's bad! Now, hewp ush!"

"But… It's bad!" Kira and Nicol cried.

"Just hewp ush" Flay gritted her teeth and pulled Kira and Nicol with the help of Lacus to the perfumes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"What're we doing here, sir?" Rey asked Yzak.

"Here" Yzak said as he tossed Rey and Auel each a squirt gun.

"Whoo!" Auel grinned evilly.

"Where do we get ammo, sir?" Rey asked.

"At the garden!" Yzak said with pride and authority and they raced down to the gardens.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mir was in the study room, she got the books from the book cases and tore them all apart as if she were angry or something. But in fact, she was looking for something. But it wasn't there, she couldn't find it.

"Where ish it!!!" She yelled in frustration as she ripped the pages off another book.

Then she saw something stick out from behind the shelf and grinned menacingly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Athrun was in his room making bombs—again, until Meyrin and Cagalli came. He had so many made and he placed them in a big box.

"How wiww we bwing that?" Meyrin asked shyly.

"Bags!" Athrun grinned and showed the girls three sling bags.

Then the trio laughed evilly as they placed bombs in the bag.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dearka ran from bathroom to bathroom—there was a bathroom for each bedroom! The first bathroom he went in was his, and he turned all the faucets on to full and plugged all the drains! Then he left without even closing the door—oh no! And he did this to every bathroom in the second floor! As he did, he also got some shampoo bottles and carried it along with him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mir ran back to her room—it wasn't wet yet—and got something from her closet. She got a big bulging pouch of marbles and strapped it to her dress and went to find her friends.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yzak, Rey and Auel reached the garden and saw Shiho by the mud, filling water balloons with the mud. There was a hose beside her and that's what they used to fill their squirt guns. And their refills.

"We'ww show 'em!" Shiho grinned as she continued to fill her balloons.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Okay, pull!" Shinn said and the trio pulled the long leaf of a plant and it fell, the vase breaking.

"Let's go before!" Luna said and pulled Stellar to the kitchen as Shinn hid under the table.

Then the adults came and wondered why the vase broke. Stellar and Luna got in the kitchen as Shinn made sure there more things breaking.

"What's going on?" Murrue and Talia gasped.

Shinn snickered and aimed his marble at another vase and made it break. When the adults gathered there, he finally went to the kitchen without the adults noticing him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"The kids are out of the room!" Mu announced when he saw Yzak, Shiho, Rey and Auel outside in the garden.

"Catch them!" Murrue said and they were about to run out to the four _angels _but Mir prevented them by using a slingshot and a marble. She aimed it at Mu and hit him on the head.

"Bleech!!!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Mir! OVER HERE!!!" Stellar yelled to Mir from the kitchen.

"What the!" The adults gasped.

"How did they get there!" Natarle asked, but then Mir zipped past her and got in the kitchen. The kitchen was the locked.

"If they're out—how about the others?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Find the others, we'll meet at the kitchen" Yzak told Rey and Auel "We'll use the backdoor!"

"Yes, sir!" The two replied. Rey went to find Lacus' group while Auel went to find Athrun's group.

"What do we do?" Shiho asked Yzak.

"Head to the kitchen!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dearka was cornered by Mu in the last bathroom. He was about to be captured!

"Come here, kid" Mu said to the baby Dearka "Come to uncle Mu"

"No!"

"I'll give you dirty magazines"

"Okay!"

"_Always a pervert!_"

"Dearka! Hide!" Was the last thing Mu heard before something exploded on his back and fainted.

"Alright!" Dearka grinned as he saw his saviors, Athrun, Meyrin and Cagalli.

"Wet's go!" Cagalli said and they went out of the bathroom and met Auel.

"Re-group in the kitchen" Auel told them and the five _angels_ went to the kitchen.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"We'we done!" Flay and Lacus grinned evilly.

"Being bad is fun!" Nicol and Kira grinned evilly.

Then Rey came in the room. "Yzak said we have to re-group at the kitchen"

"Let's go!" The four said evilly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Talia found Mu unconscious in one of the bathrooms and gasped.

"My goodness!"

Then she, without much care, dragged Mu down the stairs to the living room where the others were.

And the only thing separating the adults from the _angels_ was the small hallway and the dinning room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The _angels_ were shocked when the kitchen door suddenly opened. They were about to fire when Auel popped his head in.

"Auel! You loco!" Dearka yelled.

"I told you to use the backdoor!" Yzak yelled.

"They awe no whewe to be found!" Cagalli told them.

"It's aww cwear outside!" Meyrin added.

"WHAT!" They gasped.

"That changes things" Lacus murmured "What if they weft?"

"If they did, we'd've seen 'em leave" Rey said, pointing the squirt gun out the window. "But we didn't"

"They awe stiww in the housh" Stellar said.

"We'll drive them out!" Luna said.

"We need a pwan firsht" Shiho pointed out.

"We can't plan here!" Athrun said.

"Why?" The now-evil-and-no-longer-crybabies asked.

"He's wight!" Flay nodded "They might heaw ush!"

"We'll go upstairs to the study room" Miriallia said "It's not wet there"

"Let's/Wet's GO!!!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Meanwhile…

"Mu, are you alright?" Murrue asked as Mu opened his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so" Mu replied as he winced "I almost had Elsman! But something exploded behind me—like a bomb or something"

"That would the older Zala's fault" Talia said "He's an expert in science and technology, remember?"

"Should've known he'd make something like that. Anyways—"

"They're leaving the kitchen!" Natarle announced, she was the one on look out. "Get them!"

"They think that this is a war!" Gilbert laughed as he saw the _angels _exit the kitchen with their weapons and in defense positions they learned during military school.

"If they think it's war, we might as well play along" Talia grinned.

"What do you mean?" Murrue asked.

"We'll use one of the basic tricks in the book—hostage"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The _angels _left the kitchen, walking slowly out the dining room, their weapons ready to fire if ever they'd see an adult. Since, now that they were in the dining room, the only thing separating them was the small hallway.

Yzak—now being commander number one—signaled Rey and Auel. Rey and Auel swiftly went on either side of the door and pressed their backs on the walls. Athrun, aka commander number two, signaled his team to ready their weapons.

Rey and Auel step out their hiding places and aimed their guns at the door to the living room. Nothing.

Athrun signaled his team to leave first since his team consisted of girls—Cagalli, Meyrin, Luna, Lacus, Flay and Mir. Then Yzak signaled his team—Dearka, Nicol, Auel, Rey, Shiho and Kira—to cover the girls as they went out.

It was very quiet in the house, as if no one lived or was around the house. But in reality, baby reality anyway, it was a battlefield—a war!

As the girls were running out of the dining room, the boys and Shiho aimed their weapons at the living room door. The boys were about to follow the girls when they stepped on the first step of the stairs—when the living room door opened!

They had no time to react as Mu charged out and threw a pillow at Auel's face, then he was followed by Murrue and the others doing the same thing, throwing pillows at the children. After they threw their pillows, they got their weapons—squirt guns!

"**HEAD TO SAFETY!!!**" Yzak and Athrun yelled as they started opening fire.

Miriallia and the girls were on the steps of the stairs, when suddenly, Nicol was snatched by Natarle and tossed in the living room.

"**NICOW/NICOL!!!**" The _angels _gasped in horror.

"Take this!" Mir yelled as she aimed her slingshot at Natarle.

Then she was followed by Flay and Lacus who threw small bottles of perfume on the floor as if it were gas. Mu was gonna shoot one of the girls, but missed. But because of that, Luna slipped on the slippery wet fluid and had hit Meyrin causing Meyrin to fall off the stairs and was captured by Talia. She was then thrown in the living room!

"SIS!" Luna gasped "MONSTERS!"

Auel shot Talia using his gun on the face but before he could do anything to save his commander, Yzak was snatched and thrown in the living room.

"Retreat!" Athrun ordered as they ran upstairs. But the adults proved to be a challenge when thy followed them up. Cagalli threw a handful of small balls at them that exploded and made them escape to the safety of the study room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You'll never get anything out of us, you here!" Yzak yelled at the adults.

Yzak, Nicol and Meyrin were tied up by Mu and were placed on one corner of the room.

"No, we'll just use you three as hostages" Natarle smiled as she told them "So that you'd listen to us"

"EVIL!" The three _angels _yelled.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"What'we we going to do?" Flay cried.

"We lost three men!" Auel cried "Even Meyrin!"

"And Commander Joule!" Rey added.

"I feel so alone…" Kira cried, he just lost his partner in crying and in crime.

"Don't wowwy, Kiwa" Lacus hushed him "It'ww be okay"

"Commander Zawa, what do we do now?" Cagalli asked.

"We have to rescue our friends!" Athrun ordered as he paced around like a pro "We'll split into three teams. Team A will have Shiho, Flay, Auel, Dearka and Shinn. Team B will have Stellar, Lacus, Mir and Kira. Team C will have me, Cagalli, Rey and Luna. This is what we'll do…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Phase One" Athrun said to his friends "Now!"

Then they left the safety of the study room and went to the stairs. They poked only their heads out to see if the adults were still there, but no, they weren't. Perfect for their plan.

"Team A, stay behind us" Athrun said to Team A.

Then Team C advanced with caution, going down the stairs aiming their weapons—Cagalli and Luna were given squirt guns—at the living room door. They stopped for a moment on the last step until Athrun gave them a signal. Team B remained up the stairs, ready if ever the two other teams needed assisting.

Team C, except for Athrun, went to either side of the door and pressed their backs on it as Athrun walked to the door. Team A were also in hiding, just behind the plants and tables in the hall. A bead of sweat formed on Athrun's forehead as he raised his little hand and knocked on the door.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"That must be your friend surrendering" Mu teased the three hostages. "I'll answer it!"

"**THEY WOULD NEVER SURRENDER!!!**" Yzak yelled.

"He's lucky it's summer or else I'd give him detention" Natarle told Murrue in a hiss.

Mu opened the door and saw Athrun standing there, weapon-less. "Yes?"

"Um…" Athrun looked so pitiful and cute as he fiddled with his little fingers, not looking at Mu as if he were guilty or something. "NOW!!!"

Then from behind Athrun, his team (Team C) popped up and aimed at Mu.

"TEAM A, move in!" Athrun ordered and Team A stormed in the room as Team C covered for them.

"What the!" Gilbert gasped as he saw Rey point his squirt gun at him. "Rey, don't do it"

But did Rey listen? Oh, no, he didn't. Rey shot Gilbert on the face and threw a bomb at his foster father.

Auel was able to untie the hostages in a minute, with Shiho and Flay keeping Natarle distracted. The living room was messed up! Many vases broke the sofa's were ruined and it got dirty because of mud from Shiho! Flay's perfumes were making the room smell like hell!

"Hurry!" Auel told Meyrin as he held her hand in his and helped her up.

"You, too, Yzak" Shiho added and pulled Yzak up—his face was red in anger by the way.

"Nicow, awe you okie?" Flay asked as she knelt beside Nicol who was crying.

"Hurry up, Team A!" Cagalli yelled.

Then Team A ran out of the room as Team C distracted the adults. When Team A was out with the freed _angels_, Team C retreated out—but Gilbert was able to grab Luna and make her the new hostage!

"Luna!" Rey gasped and threw yet another bomb at Gilbert, making Luna escape.

Rey held Luna's hand as both Team A and C ran up the stairs. Natarle, Talia, Mu and Murrue followed—not remembering what happened to the other _angels_! But then, Team B used their long-range weapons as Team A and C climbed up the stairs, not allowing the adults to get them.

"LOSER/WOSER!!!" They yelled as they ran to the study room.

And as they did, water flowed from the bathrooms and down the stairs.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"YES!!!" The _angels _cheered when they were in the study room "We won! We won! We won!"

"WE DID IT!!!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

AUEL AND MEYRIN

"Um… Auew…" Meyrin blushed as she approached Auel.

"Meyrin?" Auel gasped.

"Thanks for sawing me" Meyrin blushed and embraced Auel tightly.

"Uh…. Um… Uh…" Auel also blushed as Meyrin didn't let go.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

YZAK AND SHIHO

"Don't I get a thanks?" Shiho grinned teasingly at Yzak, who still hadn't thank her for rescuing him.

"…."

"C'mon, Yzie" Shiho pouted at him "Shay it!"

"Thanks" Yzak murmured with a blush.

"Washn't hawd, wight?" Shiho laughed making Yzak blush even more.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

ATHRUN AND CAGALLI

"So, what do you think?" Athrun grinned pridefully at Cagalli.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked as she continued to play with the puzzle.

"About me! About my commanding!" Athrun kept a grin. But Cagalli ignored him "Don't you think it's brave?! Don't you think it's cool?! Aww… C'mon, Cagalli! You know it was!"

"You did look cute" Cagalli answered shyly "When you wook guiwty"

"Really?!" Athrun beamed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

DEARKA AND MIRIALLIA

"See, it ish fun!" Mir told Dearka when they were alone in one corner.

"Uh-huh!" Dearka nodded "Let's do it again sometime"

"Definitewy" Mir grinned.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

REY AND LUNA

"Rey, thanks for saving me" Luna grinned at a blushing Rey.

"No problem…" Rey replied, looking down. "You'd do the same thing for me, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Luna grinned "'Cause I like you!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

SHINN AND LUNA

"I thought you wouwd be taken a way too, Shinn!" Stellar cried as she clung on Shinn.

"But I wasn't, right?" Shinn grinned "Now, stop crying like Kira"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

NICOL AND FLAY

"Nicow… Don't cwy anymowe…" Flay told Nicol.

"I was so scared! I thought they were going to spank me!" Nicol cried as cried on Flay "I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, happy that you saved me, Flay!!!"

Flay blushed "Thanks!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

KIRA AND LACUS

"Shee? Being bad isn't bad" Lacus told Kira.

"Uh-huh" Kira nodded.

"Don't cwy anymowe, 'kay?"

"'kay" Kira sniffed "But I was so bad! Thy will spank me!"

"No one wiww spank you" Lacus said and embraced Kira "I won't wet them"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The adults were fixing everything in the house, seeing as that was the only thing could do now since they were no longer attacked by the _angels_. After a couple hours of cleaning around the whole house except the study room, they were tired and worn out. They rested in the living room as the sun had set down to sleep for the day.

"My gosh… All that pain in just one afternoon?" Murrue groaned "I don't want to have children anymore!"

"What are we going to do now?" Talia asked.

"We can't ambush them, they are all together—it would be better if we were to pick them one by one" Mu said "That way it wuld be asier, when they gang up on you—it's too hard!"

"And merciless!" Gilbert added as he placed an ice pack on his head "I never felt this pain, this stress ever since Rey was freakin' two years old! And that was what? Fifteen, sixteen years ago?"

"Wait" Natarle said and pressed her index finger to her lips.

Then they heard faint knocks on the door and sobs.

"Looks like we won" Natarle announced and got up from her seat and went to the door.

"Natarle! Don't! They might—"

But Natarle opened the door—but she revealed on crying pitiful looking babies. "Why are you all crying?"

"We'we hungwy!" Cagalli cried as Athrun tried his best to calm her, but he was also hungry and crying!

"We're sorry!" Nicol and Kira cried.

"We'ww be good!" Lacus cried "We won't be bad anymore!"

"Alright then" Natarle smiled while her friends behind her gasped. "But don't be bad anymore, promise?"

"PWOMISE/PROMISE!!!" They all replied and embraced Natarle by the legs.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

In a few minutes later, the _angels _were already _angels_. The adults were pleased as they ate in silence—okay, they didn't really eat in silence, but they ate peacefully. A Treaty was agreed by the _angels _and the adults. After they ate, the adults gave the _angels _a wash up since they were so messy! And this time, not a single _angel _cried. But Gilbert cried, since it was the first time in his life Rey listened to him in a two year old body and mind!

"I love you, Daddy!" Rey grinned at Gilbert and embraced him, making Gilbert cry some more.

After dressing the _angels _in pajamas, they headed down to the living room. Natarle was going to, brace yourselves, tell them a story before going to bed! Talia gave them each a milk bottle but it seemed that the other eight bottles didn't matter since the _angels _preferred sharing their bottles with their **significant others**.

Good-girl Lacus and Kira sat beside Natarle on the sofa, their heads rested on her lap as she told her story. The others were sprawled on the carpeted floor, listening intently at Natarle's unique fairy tale.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

While Natarle and the _angels _were in the living room, the other adults were in the dining room eating dinner.

"I never knew Natarle knew so much about children" Mu pointed out.

"That's her secret" Murrue giggled "She loves kids, luckily, she was here!"

"Uh-huh!" Gilbert nodded "She even got Rey listening"

"I think we all had a memorable experience today" Talia laughed. "And we learned a valuable lesson, too!"

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A CHILD'S CAPABILITIES!" They laughed.

"Especially, children who went to military school!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When the two couples came in the living room, they found the _angels _and Natarle asleep. Kira and Lacus were sleeping Natarle's lap, Kira sucking on his thumb and Lacus hummed a low tune. Shinn was sucking Stellar's thumb (AGAIN!), Yzak and Shiho's backs were on each other. Mir's back was on Dearka but Dearka was embracing Mir from behind. Auel was lying down, snoring as a bubble was on his nose and Meyrin was using his as a pillow. Rey and Luna were cuddled to each other as were Nicol and Flay. And Cagalli was using Athrun's arm as a pillow as Athrun embraced her with his free arm.

"They look so cute!"

**THE END**

**A/N: **So… What do you think? It's longer than the previous one. And a bit similar than the other one—though, I'm not sure which one is funnier this one or the other. Mind reviewing, too?

Please read these two, as well: _**Backfire!**_and _**Love IS Stupid**_

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me**_ _**Alone**_, _**Falling**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Never Follow These Two Couples**_, _**Only**_ _**Friends**_, _**Sick**_ _**Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The**_ _**Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Waiting**_ and _**Zala's Witch**_.


End file.
